Just Like Old Times
by sportswriter
Summary: Vince and Squints make they're own team at the sandlot when the rest of the guys leave. The new team schedule a game agains Eric phillips' team but 1 problem, they only have 8 players! find out what happens! FIRST STORY SORRY! R&R PLZ


CH. 1 summer of miracles

The sandlot has long since been abandoned but when Vince Guyton and his buddy Squints start up a new team, they find out that miracles _can _happen.

I remember a lot of summers but this one in particular for two reasons, the first one is that it was the hottest summer and two because that was the summer me and Squints Palodoris brought life back to the sandlot.

Me and Squints met at the pool to hang out. Wendy Peffercorn had quit the lifeguard job a few summers back, leaving Squints and me able to swim.

We were sitting on our towels during adult swim talking about the sandlot.

"You know", Squints said, "We should start our own team on the sandlot!"

"The only problem is that there isn't many kids that live here." I said

"That's true but I'm sure we could find some." Squints said adjusting his glasses.

I didn't say anything after that because I didn't know _what _to say, so I just nodded thinking about what it would be like to have a team. Me and the only known remaining player from the sandlot.

I ended up saying that last sentence out loud.

"What? You're talkin' like I'm old or something." Squints said

"No, its just…its cool being your bud because you've seen Benny Rodriguez in action!"

Even though we are all only 14 the sandlot guys, especially Benny were legends, _are_ legends. The next morning Squints couldn't go play catch with me today so I went somewhere where I'd get all the info I needed about Benny and the boys back then or a few summers ago, whatever you want to call it

I went to Mr. Myrtle's house. I walked up to his house he was sitting on the porch drinking lemonade.

"Mr. Myrtle?" I said.

"Vince, is that you?"

"Yeah, I mean yes, Its me."

"long time no see." Mr. Myrtle said.

Mr. Myrtle told me that a pair of Benny's shoes were on a wire above his fence, so I looked up and there it was two black converse all-stars.

CH. 2 THE GAME BEGINS

I climbed Mr. Myrtle's chain-linked fence and stood up, reached and grabbed the shoes.

The next day at the sandlot I wore my new shoes with a grey beater and baseball pants, folded up to my knees.

Squints walked to the dugout wearing a dark blue hat, a dirty baseball shirt and grey shorts. When Squints walked up he said,

"you got the shoes down?"

"Yeah, it was easy." I said looking down at the shoes. "Why you wanted them?"

"No duh I wanted them, I've been to get those down ever since Benny moved!"

"Well I can give 'em to ya, after practice is over."

"Nah that's ok, oh I have great news!" Squints said, "Come on in guys!"

To my amazement there was six guys coming into the sandlot, they all looked like players. Squints had them say there names.

"I'm Tony." Tony was tall, dark skinned and pretty muscular, he looked he could hit the ball.

"I'm Gavin." He was I little shorter then Tony, he had blonde hair and he was a leftie, "I specialize in second base." said Gavin.

"I'm Leo, third baseman." Leo was also tall, shaggy brown hair, and long legs.

"Tommy, centerfield." Tommy was way short and had blonde, brown hair.

"Alex and Anthony. I'm Alex, I play catcher." " I'm Anthony, I play left field."

Alex and Anthony were twins, both had red hair and Alex was a little taller then Anthony.

Practice went well, everyone had a chance to bat and field at their position, they all were really good.

At the pool me and Squints had a notepad and were writing down positions and names.

"You know we still need a pitcher." said Squints.

"Yeah, but there is no other kid that's a pitcher. They're either to young or to old."

CH. 3 THE GAME PLAN

"If only Benny were here." Squints sighed, "He could pitch."

I didn't really know Benny so I couldn't comment or anything. So I just laid back in the sun.

The next day we had practice all was going smoothly until…

The diamond boys as we called them came up and started calling us names so after a while of that we had a game scheduled.

We had to schedule the game for the fourth of July. A night game.

Up at the old tree house that night Squints said, "ok the games on the fourth of July so that gives us four weeks to practice _and _find a pitcher."

"We're never gonna do it. I mean practicing's ok but finding a pitcher haha, no way." I said.

"C'mon Vince have some hope, maybe a kid will move in the last second!"

"We don't have that much luck Squints."

So a few days after that we kept looking, putting up signs, and even posters but nothing. So we went on with practice. I was playing Benny or so Squints said.

"Alright guys. Anthony! Get it to Tony!" I screamed sending one out to Anthony. He launched it to Tony.

"Does everyone know how to steal?" I said

"Yes!" said all the guys.

"Ok, does everyone know how to react on the field when the other team is stealing?" Squints asked.

"Yes!"

"Well, ok then that's practice."

That night Squints and I spent the night in the old clubhouse. We were looking at a book of pictures where all the sandlot guys signed their names

CH. 4 THE GOOD OLD DAYS

"Brings back memories." Squints sighed

"Squints, its only been a few summers!"

"I know but…" his voice trailed off

"I've been thinkin' Squints, about our shortage of players problem. And I don't think find another pitcher In four days!"

"Yeah yeah whatever, just let's go with the flow for a while you know, just let us practice for a little."

"ok, whatever you say."

There was a party going on down town and the whole town was invited. Its called The Fourth Warm-Up, where the whole town launches fireworks, food, and games.

Tonight practice wont end until seven. When we got to the field Squints and I saw that everyone brought snacks and drinks for the long practice.

"You know Squints man, this is ridiculous!" Tony said

"Yeah, I'm missin' the party!" Tommy added.

"Ok guys chill out! We'll take brakes and its not that hot out plus we have snacks and drinks!" Squints said, trying to convince the guys that this would be fun.

"What's the point! We only have three days 'till the game. And may I remind you that we only have eight players!" Leo mentioned.

"No guys, we're practicing and that's that! Ok? Now base-up." I yelled

"Alright play's at one, Tommy get it to Tony!" I ordered hitting the ball out into centerfield.

During practice we worked on every trick play, rundowns, hitting signals, and for Alex , pitching signals.

CH. 5 MIRACLE

After practice me and Squints hung around the field for awhile.

"You know even though we wont have enough players, it feels good to have our own team." Squints said looking out into the field.

"Yeah I…look! Whose that?"

A figure was walking, holding a piece of paper and a bat and he said was,

"So you got my shoes down?"

Squints yelled, "Benny!!"

At the tree house me, Benny, and Squints were sitting watching the late fireworks after our amazing win against Phillips and his crew, Benny said, "Just like old times."

(sorry this is my first story!!) R&R PLZ


End file.
